


Don't ask me About the Future

by melisgoing2hell



Series: Oiyama Week '16 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU-Psychic, M/M, OiYama Week, Visions, short sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melisgoing2hell/pseuds/melisgoing2hell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Oikawa is psychic and tries not to make a big deal about it. But his powers give him something to look forward to! </p><p>OiYama week day 7 free prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't ask me About the Future

**Author's Note:**

> I skipped a couple days but I'll go back and write them!! Someday... AU prompt I made up though!!  
> "I'm psychic and the first time I meet you I get a vision (of all the amazing sex we're gonna have!!)"  
> There isn't enough smut of these two!!!  
> (This isn’t considered smut but... you get my drift)

There are a lot of amazing things in this world. Amazing, magical, miraculous, beautiful things. And Oikawa Tooru liked to believe he was all these things. Well. That was a little overboard. He liked to pretend he thought he was all those things. There was nothing more un-nerving to competition than unwavering confidence. Not that he didn’t deserve unwavering confidence, he was talented, he was attractive, and he was magical. After all, he was also psychic.

Not that he put that on display or told anyone, he would hate for people to think he was cheating at volleyball. His visions were often useless and sometimes so obscure that he couldn’t even use them to his advantage. But they had helped a couple of times when he would foresee which girls would turn crazy or which first year would be the best. He didn’t always like seeing the future. Sometimes it was self-defeating. He’d seen his knee getting injured before it happened but couldn’t avoid it. He’d watched his Kohai, Kageyama become better than him before he’d even gotten to see him play as a setter. 

But despite these little pains, sometimes his gift gave him something to look forward to. Like in the case of his newest Kohai. 

He remembered the mess of greenish – brown hair and speckling of freckles on his cheeks from the last tournament of his high school volleyball career. The scaredy– cat pinch server of Karasuno that had scored five consecutive points off Aobajousai in his first year, he couldn’t recall the kids’ name but he remembered his float jump serve. What a pain. It had been quite a surprise to see just how much the kid had improved since his first few appearances. 

He wasn’t sure what the kid was doing at his first college – level practice match, but he figured the kid would either come to him if he wanted him or leave without a word. Not that Oikawa wanted his attention, but he couldn’t help but notice that the scared little pinch server had his eyes on him. He wished he could at least remember his name.

After the match, as he left the gym, the brunette reappeared to catch him before the locker room. “Excuse me!!” The once meek looking boy called to him with determined voice. He’d probably had to amp himself to even call out to Oikawa. The thought was far cuter than Oikawa wanted it to be.

Oikawa turned around to give the caller his attention. Up close, the pinch server was just as nervous looking as he had once been. His freckle covered cheeks were stained red with embarrassment and probably getting worked up. Seeing the kid closer than across a court made him look much better, surrounded by his taller or more noteworthy companions he really seemed to blend into the crowd. He probably liked being that way. Or maybe he hated it.

Apart from the team, the brunette really was something to look at. He was lanky and thin, but under his loose fit shirt and gym shorts, Oikawa could see gently trained up muscles. Any skin that was showing had freckles on it. His big bright eyes lit up the room while the timid way he stood kept him small looking, almost cute. His hair was pulled back into a barely there ponytail. He shifted from foot to foot looking away from him embarrassed at how loudly he shouted. 

“Oh?” Oikawa answered grinning at the nervous freckled kid. “I-I don’t know if you… remember-“ The nervous boy started to say, but Oikawa did recognize him after all. 

“Scaredy cat pinch server!”

The boys face contorted in confusion and annoyance, he frowned heavily and looked away like he had resigned to such a nickname. “Yamaguchi Tadashi…” he mumbled looking away in embarrassment. Oh right. That was the kids name! 

“Oh right! Sorry I forgot!! How can I help you, Tada-chan?” using a cute nickname on him would probably throw him off a lot. Oikawa liked making others nervous by talking to them like they’re kids. Cute nickname, insulting to most grown men always hit their confidence deep.

With Yamaguchi though, it just made his ears turn red. Although he did deflate further and his shoulders sank with the kid-like greeting.

In a quieter voice, he started to talk again “Oikawa-san… Will you teach me how to serve?” He quickly spat out and bowed deeply, his face turning a brighter shade of red.

Oikawa felt a strange grin spread across his face and a warmth spread in his stomach. Like giddy butterflies. Well, that’s a feeling he would ignore and think about later when he was alone, cursing how blind he was at the time. 

“Hmmm…! I know I’m amazing, but shouldn’t you be asking Tobio-chan? He is your teammate… Why me?” Oikawa asked with a grin. He liked seeing Yamaguchi squirm under his gaze. “Kageyama… Is great but… His serves are… instinctual” Yamaguchi tried to explain looking around and waving his arms in the air. He probably was trying to find a nice way to say ‘he’s dumb as bricks’.

“Ah yes, the folly of the natural talent!! They just can’t teach because they never had to learn!” now that was a ego boost. Yamaguchi actually thought he was that much better than Kageyama! Oh even a nice kid like this one couldn’t help but admit that Kageyama was an idiot. 

Yamaguchi looked a little peeved at the words but he sighed and nodded. “It’s true. But… it’s also because you are the best server… Obviously if I wanted to learn to be a setter, I’d ask him…” he grumbled but grinned at the glare he got from Oikawa. “Oh? Cheeky, aren’t you?! Not very cute of you!” He turned heels to walk away, closing communication between them.

He could hear Yamaguchi sputter and start to apologize quickly, “S-Sorry w-wait Oikawa-san please!! You’re the best server ever! I just want to be a better pinch server!” The desperation in his voice gave Oikawa pause. He waited to hear his plea, Yamaguchi was just a skinny, freckle – faced kid with a single skill and a lot of anxiety. He reminded him a lot of a younger version of himself. 

“I’m… I’m only on the court for a few minutes! And only if we need to turn the tides! There’s so much pressure… and trust… I just want to have more up my sleeve than one type of serve. People can receive it! As long as they know it’s coming! Your team did… I just need to be good at more types of serves and then. I won’t let my team down…” he finally quieted down as his head hung low. 

Listening to Yamaguchi’s emotional tirade made something shift in his chest, a feeling he would again ignore and dwell on for far too long later. He turned back to look at the bowed brunette. If anything, Yamaguchi had potential, it would almost be a waste if he didn’t learn from the best. It’s not like such a meek kid could ever match Oikawa’s ruthless attitude, anyway.

“Okay.” He said like it was the easiest decision on earth. He walked over as Yamaguchi’s delayed shock finally hit, “What? Really? You will??” He asked looking dumbstruck. Like he’d never thought in a million years it would work. 

“Yeah, I’ve been needing a new protégé, you would think more people would come ask for my tutelage, anyway!” He said as he walked up to Yamaguchi with his eyes closed and nose in the air, he glanced down at Yamaguchi taking time to size him up. “Kageyama asked you to-“ Yamaguchi looked nervous under the scrutinizing eyes.

“Not him!”

Yamaguchi nodded slowly, smiling in earnest at him once the reality seemed to sink in. “On one condition!” Oikawa added quickly, just a little something to keep the illusion of ‘Oikawa-sama.’

“Anything!” Yamaguchi said all too willingly, before he realized his own words and took on a grim oh-god-what-have-I-done look.

“Call me senpai!” He demanded. It was true that what he really wanted in life was to have a cute underclassmen to call him senpai and obviously, Tobio never turned into the Tobio-chan Oikawa wanted. But Yamaguchi was already the Tada-chan he wanted. Almost. He was already cute, loyal and determined. Also he thought Oikawa was the best server, ever. Just a little something to boost his ego.

“Huh? What is with volleyball guys and being called senpai?” Yamaguchi mumbled under breath to no one and sighed, resigning himself to his fate. “Okay…” he shrugged. 

“’Okay…’ what?” 

Yamaguchi looked down at the hand Oikawa held out to shake on it. He looked like he was signing his soul away, maybe even he knew what he was getting into way before Oikawa did. 

“Okay, Oikawa-senpai” his hand moved forward to take Oikawa’s, he probably looked really cute, his cheeks all lit up as he said it for the first time. But Oikawa didn’t get to really enjoy it, because his visions are often triggered by phrases, movement, gestures. But this time, it was Yamaguchi saying his name.

He didn’t see the blush on Yamaguchi’s cheek, he saw the whole body blush on a bouncing midsection in his view. The warm, flush skin was glazed with sweat as the stomach muscles pulled and twisted with each grind and bounce. The first thing that hit him was the hot, heat of arousal in his body, burning him through out and causing him to emit a guttural moan. His arousal was being ridden, deep into the tightest, hottest ass he’d ever had the pleasure of being buried into. 

Oikawa glanced down to see the toned dark torso and hips that were currently bobbing up and down on him, covered in freckles and small bruises from the grip of his fingers. His hands were full of the tightest ass as he massaged and spread the cheeky apart. Damn that was a nice ass. It looked red, too. From previous action which in the vision he can barely remember some light spanking.

He heard the sweetest little gasps and mewls from the person currently riding him like a champ. The voice is familiar but the head is leaning on his shoulder muffling most of his noises. “O-Oikawa… -senpai!” the other moaned and seemed to speed up his riding as he basically fucked himself down on Oikawa’s hard cock. Oikawa managed to thrust up into his a few times earning a louder moan and a keen from his partner. The freckled partner sat up off his shoulder and looked up at Oikawa with wanton lust, it was just as Oikawa had expected, Yamaguchi looked completely different from the kid he was used to. His sweat soaked hair stuck to his cheeks and forehead, his big eyes were half closed and dilated with desire. His lips were full, kiss – bruised and currently sealed around Oikawa’s collar and neck. Oh yeah, whatever he was doing, he didn’t have to stop.

“Ah! Y-You’re amazing, Oikawa-senpai!” He moaned loudly, his back arching as Oikawa thrusted up into his prostate. “Ha-harder!” He practically whined.

But Oikawa couldn’t do that just yet, before he realized it he was back in reality. Yamaguchi stared at him expectantly, like he was waiting a response, but after what Oikawa had just seen he couldn’t remember the question.

He let out an entire body shudder as he went back into his non-aroused body. Yamaguchi took a surprised step back at his action, “O-Oikawa-senpai?” He asked trying to snap Oikawa back to reality. 

It wasn’t often Oikawa’s visions actually made him speechless, but he hadn’t had one quite like that and he hadn’t been expecting it at all. Would he see more of this hot future they had in store for them?

Oikawa schooled his face into a grin and pulled an arm around Yamaguchi to pull him along, “You know Tada-chan? I think this is the beginning of something truly beautiful!” He cackled his arm tightening around Yamaguchi’s shoulders when he tried to pull away.

He didn’t miss the whimper that came from the scared little animal that was Yamaguchi Tadashi.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be back to finish the other days soon...


End file.
